


Tmnt 2k3

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Nipple Torture, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Tmnt 2003 mating season rp
Relationships: RaphxClara
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Lauren was currently walking to the lair to talk with leo. She had a crush on him for a while and finally gained the courage to go tell him. She was super nervous but she pushed that aside and continued to walk towards the lair. 

Raph was currently in his room, reading a comic as he sighed. It was currently mating season for him and he couldn't calm himself down. He groaned and rubbed his face, sitting up.   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clara entered the lair and she never got a text or anything from the turtles saying they were in their mating season so she just thought since it was a nice day that she would go visit them and she would tell Raph hoe she felt about him. She knocked on his door.

Leo was trying so hard to concentrate and focus on his meditation to distract himself from his primal urges and instincts and he was hoping his crush Lauren wasn’t gonna show up at all because he would not know what he would do then.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Raph heard the knock and sighed, thinking it was mikey going to mess with him. He growled slightly and got up, Going over to his door. He went and opened it. His expression softened as he saw Clara. He then remembered about his mating season and tried to hold back. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked. 

Lauren entered the lair and smiled. She headed to the dojo, knowing that was probably where he was, since he was always meditating. She saw leo and started to get more nervous. She quietly went behind him and put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?"   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
“Hi Raph. Can I come in? I wanna tell you something very important,” Clara said stumbling with her words and stuttered shyly and timidly and nervously because that was how she naturally was. She looked up into his masked eyes and as usual could not see them because they were pupiless with his mask on them.

Leo growled and didnt want her to plsu any games with him or tease him at all. He flipped her right down on the tatami mat and he pinned her down grinding against her as he smashed his lips to hers kissing her passionately.

He nods slightly. "Sure" he had moved out the way, To let her in. He slowly started to lost control and waited for the right moment to take her right there. He hoped she felt the same or he would just feel embarrassed for what he was gonna do.

Lauren froze for a couple of seconds. She then started to kiss him back, Not really sure if this was real. She hoped it was as it was everything she wanted. She moaned into the kiss softly.   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
“I-I l-love you Raph! S-so much!” Clara cried out and squeaked out as she sat down on his bed her cheeks blushed a deep crimson red and she gazed up into his masked pupiless eyes. She waited for what he was gonna say or do next to her.

Leo growled and chirred deeply into the kiss as his lips molded to hers in every perfect angle and way possible as he gripped sherry hips and grinded against her again.  
“I’m in love with you Lauren and I’m in heat right now. I can’t myself around you. You’re so beautiful.”

He looked at her, shocked and happy. He smirked, going and pinning her to the bed. "I love you too" he says before kissing her deeply and passionately. He was so glad she loved him. Now he could do what he needed to do.

Lauren blushed a bright red and smiled. "I love you too leo" she said shyly. She was so glad he felt the same. "Do whatever you want with me" she said, willing to help him.   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
“Ahh Raph mmm!” Clara moaned mewled out against his lips as she was now on her back on his bed underneath him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She wasn’t wearing and didn’t wear bras so he would know that soon enough and her leggings showed off her ass.

Leo nodded as he made the kiss deeper and more passionate as he slipped his tongue deeply into her mouth as he started to French kiss her and his hands squeezed and groped a breast and a butt cheek as well as he dominated her in the kiss completely.

Raph growled into the kiss, Licking her lower lip, Wanting her to open her mouth. He put his hand on her waist and the other on the side of her head as he grinded against her.

Lauren whimpered softly, arching her back and pressing her body against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, wanting more and more of him.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clara opened her mouth for him just like how she knew he wanted and she entwined and wrapped her tongue around his whimpering as she shuddered in blissful pleasure.

Leo came out on top of the french kiss and he then trailed his lips down to her neck where he nipped nibbled and suckled hickeys all across her neck to mark her as his.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Raph moaned softly, Swirling his tounge with hers as he gripped her waist and pulled her closer. He gripped the sheets of his bed, loving the pleasure he was getting and giving to her. 

Lauren let out small whimpers of pleasure, not wanting anyone else to hear. She spread her legs slightly, And moaned loudly once he started to suck on her sweet spot.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clara suddenly became submissive for him instead of trying to fight his tongue for dominance. She just let him do whatever he wanted to her as she moaned softly.

While Leo was now after taking all of her clothes off leaving her naked beneath him he now took her right boob into his mouth and started suckling on it while he pinched the other one.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Raph noticed and growled. He moved his hands down to her leggings and started to take them off. He struggled but eventually got them off of her and threw them somewhere in his room.

Lauren moaned loudly, now not caring if anyone heard them. She grinded against him slightly, Arching her back some more as she rolled her eyes to the back of her head due to the pleasure.   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
"Do not forget my shirt sexy. I am going commando underneath hotstuff," Clara squeaked thinking his growls were absolutely the hottest sexiest thing besides him as well.

Leo swirled his tongue around that nipple as he groped and squeezed the other one. He then made it harden and now moved onto the next one as he chirred and chirped.

He smirked more and moved his hands to the hem of her shirt and started to pull it over her head. Once it was off he started to suck on her neck, Moaning softly. 

Lauren whimpered, Biting her bottom lip. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, wanting more.   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
“Ahh Raph fuck! Goddamn Ugh!” Clara moaned and mewled out wantonly as she tried covering her boobs with her arm and she blushed as she was now naked for him to see.  
“I am yours Raph now and forever! I wanna be your mate!”

Leo eventually made that nipple harden as well as he then inserted two fingers into her pussy and he started to thrust them in and outta her thrusting them faster harder and deeper into her as he growled and grunted. 

Raph smirked against her neck. He noticed her trying to cover her breast with her arm and he growled, pinning her arm to the bed. He then went back to sucking and biting at her neck, marking her as his. 

Lauren moaned out of pain and pleasure as she was a virgin. She didnt care as she was too focused on the pleasure she was receiving from him.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
"I am a virgin Raph just letting you know and also god your growling turns me on big boy. I wonder if your cock is just as big too!" Clara whimpered out dirty talking him as she grew bolder.

Leo slowed down a little bit easing up on his force and speed as he still continued to finger fuck her though.   
"I am gonna make you mine and fuck you so hard you will be begging me to never pull out at all today baby!" He chirred.

He moaned and growled, hearing her dirty talk. He was slowly growing impatient but wanted to give her as much pleasure as possible. He continued to suck on her neck, grinding against her.

She moaned more, Whimpering softly. "Faster, please!" She moaned out, loving the pleasure. She started to breath heavily as she shut her eyes tightly.   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
"Raph please! Suck on my tits while you fuck my brains out!" Clara moaned and whimpered getting impatient as well but at a faster rate. She arched her back and put his face into her cleavage.

Leo then scissored the inside of her womb and he rubbed and stroked her fingers against her core after searching for it and he pulled them out quickly. He licked her cum off of them and he carefully entered his cock deep into her groaning.   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
He smirked. "Whatever you want princess" he says, Getting his cock and thrusting it inside her. He growled at the tight and wetness of her cunt and started to suck on one of her tits. 

She arched her back, Moaning very loudly, as she winced slightly. "Leo fuck me, please" she says, not wanting to wait anymore as she looked at him.   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
"Ahh Raph! God you are huge! Man it fuckin hurts but in a good way! You just took away my virginity and now I am yours sweetie!" Clara said mewling softly.

Leo nodded as he picked up his pace and his speed as he thrusted faster rougher and deeper into her growling. He was madly in love with her so freakin much he could not bear to ever be apart from her.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
He started to slowly thrust into her, As he sucked on her tits. He gripped her waist and started to go deeper and faster.

Lauren pulled him close and started to kiss him, Moaning softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and panted.

Clara moaned and elicited mewl after mewl arching her back and she scratched and gripped onto his shoulders.

Leo thrusted and rammed roughly and more vigorously into her as he kissed her all over her face stroking it.

He groaned, Shutting his eyes tightly. He lifted her leg slightly and started to go even deeper. He moaned loudly as he continued to thrust into her.

She moaned, Feeling her climax nearing closer as leo was thrusting into her. Lauren started to move her hips with his, matching his rythm.   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Its ok  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clara grunted and squeaked as she scratched her nails down his shoulders and her body shuddered in blissful pleasure.

Leo hit her core multiple times once he found it and he was reaching his climax and he overloaded into her pussy as he grunted and groaned.

Raph growled slightly, Feeling her nails scratch down his arms. He started to repeatedly hit her g-spot as he panted and moaned.

She moaned loudly, Cumming over his member as she arched her back and gripped his shoulders. She started to breath heavily.


	2. Chapter 2

Raph growled slightly, Feeling her nails scratch down his arms. He started to repeatedly hit her g-spot as he panted and moaned.

She moaned loudly, Cumming over his member as she arched her back and gripped his shoulders. She started to breath heavily.   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Brb later   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Okay.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Will rp more tomorrow sorry   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
It's okay.   
Today at 9:49 am  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clara screamed out his name as she reached her high and climaxed all over his cock inside her her walls clamping down on him.

Leo growled and once he reached his peak and after he climaxed inside her he pulled out of her swiftly and lapped up their mixed cum dripping out of her purring.

Raph groaned feeling her walls clamp down on him, making him feel even more pleasure. He started to go deeper and faster before he moaned and came inside of her.

Lauren panted, Breathing heavily as she opened her eyes. She was extremely tired and exhausted. She looked at leo and gave him a small smile.   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
It’s alright I’m on   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clara moaned and whimpered and mewled softly as she arched her back and her inner walls tightened around his length as she shivered.

Leo pulled her into his plastron as he wrapped his arms around her after putting the covers over them and whispered that he loved her into her ear.

Raph slowly pulled out of her, Looking at their mixed cum dripping out of her. He smirked and laid beside her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. 

She smiled. "I love you too" she said, before falling asleep. She was glad that happened between them. She cuddled closer to leo and slept peacefully.   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clara nuzzled his neck and snuggled against him after pulling his covers over them and she closed her eyes and drifted off to sterling dreaming about him.

Raph smiled and kissed the top of her head. Whispering Goodnight to her. He closed his eyes and kept her close as he fell asleep.   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
The next morning Clara woke up and she opened her eyes stretching and yawning as she smiled when she turned her head to see and look at Raph’s face.

Leo woke up his masked eyes opening up as he kept her secure in his arms throughout the night now he had a mate to cherish love worship and protect with his life.

Raph was still sleeping, since last night's events tired him. But after a few minutes he started to wake up. He opened his masked eyes and saw Clara looking at him. He smiled. "Morning princess" 

Lauren shifted slightly, Cuddling closer to him as she smiled in her sleep. She was having a dream of them together, which made her happy.   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
“Raph call me something else other than princess. I’m not a princess. Far from it in fact,” Clara sighed pouting and frowning as she nuzzled his neck kissing it.

Leo stroked her cheek and he kissed her lips affectionately and lovingly pressing his forehead to hers and he said good morning sweetheart to her as he rubbed her hip.

He smiled and nodded, pulling her closer to him. "What would you want me to call you?" He asked, closinhnhis eyes. Resting before they had to get up. 

Lauren had woke up and opened her eyes. She saw leo and she smiled lovingly at him. "Good morning leo" she said.   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
“L-like baby or darling or sweetheart,” Clara said stuttering timidly nervously and shyly as she looked away from him getting all cute for him. She blushed beet crimson red.

“Morning my love. How’d you sleep?” Leo asked her as he now pulled her on top of his plastron and he rubbed her back all over. He even groped and caressed her butt cheeks.

“L-like baby or darling or sweetheart,” Clara said stuttering timidly nervously and shyly as she looked away from him getting all cute for him. She blushed beet crimson red.

“Morning my love. How’d you sleep?” Leo asked her as he now pulled her on top of his plastron and he rubbed her back all over. He even groped and caressed her butt cheeks.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Raph chuckled, kissing her cheek. "Your so cute" he says, Nuzzling his head against hers. He loved when she got all shy, it was so cute to him.

She smiled. "I slept good. What about you?" She asked, setting her head down. She smiled as she pulled the covers more over them.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
"Ahh Raph please!" Clara whimpered out as she was getting slightly aroused as she accidentally palmed his crotch by accident.

"Thats good baby. Want to lay in bed for a little bit more or do you want to go have breakfast now?" Leo asked her cooing it to her.  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Raph groaned once she accidentally palmed his crotch and started to get hard. He growled and pinned her down, kissing her passionately. 

"Can we lay down for a little more?" She asked, looking up at him, smiling sweetly. She wanted to stay in his arms. She felt safe.   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
"Raph mmm!" Clara tried to speak but he was currently kissing her. She sighed in pleasure kissing him back as she kneed his crotch now.

Leo nodded and he just laid there contently on the left side of his bed as he stroked and rubbed her back while he kissed her neck softly.

Raph moaned, wanting more and more of her. He trailed kisses down to her neck. He started to suck and lick her neck, leaving hickeys. 

Lauren moaned softly as he kissed her neck. She was slowly getting turned on. She bit her bottom lip softly, trying not to let out moans.   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
“Ahh Raph please! It’s too early plus I think I’m getting hungry!” Clara morning out softly as she rubbed his muscular arms and legs. She arched her back in delight.

Leo smirked. He could literally smell her arousal since he was in heat and he started sucking and biting her neck as he rubbed her inner thighs up and down while grunting.

Raph sighed. "Fine. After we eat then" he says, getting off of her then kissing her cheek. 

She moaned, Whimpering slightly as she shut her eyes and grinded against him slightly   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Getting tired will rp tomorrow as soon as I get up promise   
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Okay.   
Today at 12:43 pm  
Bookshaker9000's avatar  
Clara decided no and brought him back on top of him.  
“What I mean is Raph I’m hungry for you first big guy!” She moaned.

Leo smirked his lips against her neck and he began to suckle on and eat out her pussy as he gripped onto her inner thighs spreading them even wider.


End file.
